A Journey of One Thousand Miles
by DarkenedAngel57
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots circling the Saiyuki characters. Major 5839...I don't own saiyuki... rated for swearing. Hiatus
1. Once Again

DA-I don't own Saiyuki. There. That's my disclaimer.

……………………………………………………………………

#1-Once Again

Pairing-58

………….

Once again, Gojyo had challenged Hakkai to a drinking contest.

Once again, Gojyo had gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Once again, Gojyo had fallen unconscious at the bar, leaving Hakkai to carry him home.

Once again, Gojyo woke up with a horrible hangover.

Once again, Hakkai scolded Gojyo for his foolishness.

Once again, Gojyo asked himself why he bothered to challenge Hakkai anyway.

Once again, Hakkai gave him a kiss and created his special hangover cure (designed for Gojyo after the first time), then proceeded to care for Gojyo the rest of the day, with kisses in between.

Once again, Gojyo knew why, and started planning for the next time he challenged Hakkai to a drinking contest.

………………………………………………………………….

DA-R+R!!!


	2. Red Rain

#2-Red Rain

……………..

Gojyo could still remember that night he picked Hakkai up in the rain, and chose to save the dying man. He remembered the rain mixing in with his hair, forming little droplets on the silky strands. He remembered the drops of red that fell as he carried the injured man home, marking his path.

Hakkai remembered that night too. He remembered the red that was splashed on his hands. He remembered the sound of the rain as it fell, describing it like bullets against the surface. He remembered the darkness that threatened to over take him. He remembered the cascade of red that fell around his eyes as the crimson eyed stranger looked at him. He remembered smiling at his savior come too late.

If you asked them, they'd say the rain was red that night.

……………………………………………………………………………………..


	3. Sanzo's ABC's

#3-Sanzo's ABC's

…………………………

A is for annoyance; his description of the two morons in the back seat.

B is for banishing gun, his favorite weapon.

C is for cat; he hates them for his allergies.

D is for dumbass; a name for Gojyo.

E is for endurance, for which he seems to lack.

F is for foot, as in his foot up Gojyo's ass.

G is for Goddess, the annoying bitch who sent him on his mission in the first place.

H is for Hakkai, the sadistic bastard with a cruel sense of humor.

I is for innocence, something Gojyo is completely lacking.

J is for jeep, their only mode of transportation.

K is for Kougaji, the demon prince who shows up to try and get the maten scripture, but fails every time.

L is Lirin, the pain in the ass who shows up every few episodes and sits on his shoulder.

M is for Maten scripture, his all pwnsome weapon to be used on idiot demons.

N is for nag, something Hakkai does often.

O is for occasional, as in the occasional time he is able to relax without having to deal with the morons.

P is for paper fan, his favorite weapon to use on Gojyo and Goku.

Q is for quiet, what he enjoys when reading the recent newspaper.

R is for rain, the stupid weather that makes him and Hakkai go all bitchy.

S is for Saru, his name for Goku.

T is for torture, what he describes this stupid journey as.

U is for unfair, as in how it is unfair that Hakkai wins almost every game of Mahjong they play.

V is for victory, the fact they win every fight. (Not counting Kami-Sama)

W is for whining, the annoying sound that Goku makes when he's hungry.

X is for Xylophone…….Ok, Sanzo couldn't think of anything for X…..XD

Y is for Yaone, the demon chick Hakkai obviously has a crush on but refuses to admit it.

Z is for ZOMG, we finally made it to Houton Castle….not really…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

DA-Lol….I had to do this for a oneshot…..Read and Review!!


	4. Sugar

#4-Sugar

………………….

It was midnight at Chang 'an Temple, and a very pissed off Sanzo was running around chasing a sugar-high Goku, thanks to a late night introduction of sugar to Goku.

…….

…….

…….

Once Sanzo caught Goku, he was going to kill that Damn Baka Kappa Gojyo.

…………………………………

DA-lol…..Gojyo is in trouble…..R+R!


End file.
